


Black Mercy

by starrylitme



Category: DCU, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Black Mercy, Blood and Injury, Complicated Relationships, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Flowers, Hallucinations, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: What is his deepest desire? It's a worthless thing, utterly impossible, but... You already know the answer, don't you? So why ask?(In which Komaeda is targeted by the Black Mercy during his despair days.)





	Black Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> The Day 3 Prompt for this KamuKoma Week is Crossover with the alternative prompt being Red Spider Lilies/Clovers. And. Yeah.
> 
> I ended up using the Black Mercy from the DCU to reenact sdr2.5 for despairverse KamuKoma. I will apologize for nothing. Black Mercy ep of Justice League super good by the way. Super, super good. So I really wanted to write something with it. I didn't draw this one out too much because I wanted to work on the other fics but it was a fun experiment nonetheless. Getting attacked by a monster plant that puts you into deep, in-depth hallucinations is just another day for Komaeda. That's just how it is.
> 
> Haha. Anyway, please enjoy and comment~!

“Komaeda Nagito, you must stay close.”

Kamukura Izuru’s voice was low and commanding. Even while mildly distracted, Komaeda immediately snapped to attention and obeyed without a second thought. He grips the back of Kamukura’s jacket, shivering a little as long, thick strands of ebony brushed against his arm.

As if eager to preoccupy his mind elsewhere, his gaze darted back to the blooming, thriving garden, various and colorful bursting from the rubble. He could identify some of the flowers, but many of them appeared to be hybrids.

“Beautiful,” he murmured. “Is Shikiba-kun responsible for them?”

Kamukura didn’t answer, instead keeping his gaze ahead. Komaeda frowned at this, puffing out his cheeks.

_Kamukura-kun’s so worthless to talk to. Well. It can’t be helped._

It was still a little disappointing. All this time spent together, and Kamukura Izuru is as indifferent and difficult as ever. He’s aware that Kamukura only keeps him around on a whim, not out of any true desire for company.

_He’s not pathetic like I am._

He doesn’t mind despair if it’s for the sake of hope, but that doesn’t mean he’s terribly fond of this despair-ridden world with its blood red skies and few if any people. It was often dull, often lonely.

_It’s not very often I get to witness something truly beautiful such as these flowers._

He couldn’t help but admire them. The shades of blue, yellow, white—even if the sky did them a disservice, they were still quite lovely to look at. And then, the various shades bled into that every familiar crimson red, and Komaeda’s smile began to fall as he recognized those spindly petals.

_Red spider lilies. Of course. What wretched things. Still beautiful, but wretched._

Ironically like a person he knew.

Komaeda glances at Kamukura as they walk, but Kamukura continues to pay him no mind. He ends up looking back at the flowers anyway, lips twisting as he catches shades of bone-white, the flowers growing out of the sockets of a few discarded skulls.

_People met their end here, bodies consumed by thriving red spider lilies. Poetic, but ultimately despairing._

“Do you think cherry blossoms really are extinct?” he can’t help but ask. “I haven’t seen any trees in a while. It would be a shame if so.”

“They likely are not but I do not predict we will see them in the foreseeable future,” Kamukura replied, cold and aloof as always. “You should not fixate on such worthless and irrelevant concerns.”

Frown deepening, Komaeda released the back of his jacket so that he could stop in place.

“You’re worthless, Kamukura-kun.”

“Childish retorts change nothing, Komaeda Nagito. Keep on moving. I will not wait for you.”

He was serious, too, Komaeda knew. Even now as he stood there, he could see Kamukura’s striding figure getting further and further away at that same, steady pace. Kamukura Izuru had no intention of even slightly slowing down for him to catch up.

_I suddenly feel really tired._

Komaeda sighed, lowering himself and covering his mouth.

_Keeping Kamukura-kun around is convenient, but it’s difficult, too._

He ran his fingers through his hair.

_I’m starting to wonder if it’s even worth it. Exactly what am I even hoping for when it’s Kamukura-kun of all people?_

He felt tired. Really, really tired. But if he didn’t get up, Kamukura would definitely leave him behind. He’s a pathetic person, so he pushes himself back to his feet, beating on his legs a few time so that they unlocked.

His pace is sluggish, and he ends up staring at the flowers as he walks. After a while, he pauses. His gaze flickers, and Kamukura Izuru is nowhere in sight.

_I don’t think I’ll catch up to him. How unlucky._

**_But do I even_ want _to catch up to him?_**

...

**_What_ do _you want?_**

Drowsily, Komaeda finds himself treading through the red spider lilies. If he was going to lay down, he supposed a flower bed was better than just the cold hard ground. He ends up tripping on a root, and it’s only because of the flowers breaking his fall that he doesn’t get hurt.

It’s predictably fragrant, even when mixed in with the strong stench of dirt and death he’s gotten used to. Komaeda pushes himself up, picking red petals from his jacket idly.

**_What is it you deeply desire, Komaeda Nagito?_ **

“Kamukura-kun to be a little more hopeful maybe?” he pondered aloud, half-joking. He snickers anyway, hand resting in the dirt to keep himself upright. “Of course I want more than that. The true Ultimate Hope, someone who is brilliant and beautiful in every single facet, not dull and contemptuous the way Kamukura-kun can be.”

That wasn’t to say he disliked Kamukura, however. No, no, of course not.

_Kamukura-kun is...worrisome and aggravating but I want him to be happy, too. I just want everyone to be happy. Happy and hopeful._

“Kamukura-kun’s tragic. If he hadn’t been engineered that way, he might’ve been okay. I wish he wasn’t warped by talent. I wish...”

_...that talent...didn’t exist in the first place._

What a worthless thing to wish for. As if Hope’s Peak Academy and its influence could be undone by a mere wish. What would a world without that even _look_ like?

He wondered. He wondered.

Something was writhing. That same thing was wrapping around his wrist. His vision began to warp.

_Ah, huh?_

It felt like a prick. He could practically see Tsumiki cooing at him to just relax, and then she twisted into Kamukura, brushing his hair back.

**_Just relax._ **

His eyelashes fluttered and distantly, he felt himself slump.

**_Just relax._ **

* * *

“Nagito.”

Tender fingers through his hair. He stirs for a bit, but doesn’t want to remove himself from such warmth.

“Nagito...did you rest well?” A soft, fond chuckle. “It’s time to get up, sweetie. We’re here.”

Nagito groans, but his eyes do open a little.

“Long plane ride, wasn’t it?” his mother asked, helping him to his feet. Her smile widened as he continued to cling to her anyway. “There, there. It’s alright, Nagito.”

His father ruffles his hair.

“Stay close, alright?”

He nods, squeezing both of their hands. He only giggles when they lift him up.

“Now come on. The vacation awaits.”

* * *

“Oi, Komaeda, are you oversleeping again?!”

“Mm...”

“Get up before Souda whines at us!”

Kuzuryuu’s hands slam down onto his desk, making him jolt awake. He offers a smile and a laugh but Kuzuryuu just scowls.

“Lazy ass. Hurry up.”

“Okaaaay.”

He pushes himself up, smile widening at the red tips of Kuzuryuu’s ears. Packing up his bag, he skips after the other.

“You’d still wait for me even if I stumbled, right, Kuzuryuu-kun?”

“Obviously,” he huffs. “That’s what friends are for, right? Still, you shouldn’t fucking push it.”

“I wouldn’t! Of course not!”

He bumps against Kuzuryuu playfully. Kuzuryuu elbows him but there’s no venom in it. It doesn’t even hurt.

_It’s nice. This is nice._

* * *

“Oiiiii! Took ya long enough!”

“It’s this guy’s fault, as always.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Geez, Komaeda,” Souda sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Seriously, is your head a field of flowers or what?”

“Ehehehe.”

“That’s not much of a response,” Kuzuryuu muttered before rolling his eyes. “But whatever. It’s just how he is. So where are we going?”

“Yeah, uh... I haven’t actually decided yet.”

“Seriously? And you badgered us that fucking much? You’re worse than Komaeda.”

“I-I got excited, okay! I just got out of cramming! I was thinking I’d play it by ear!”

“Wherever is fine,” Komaeda said cheerily. “I’m happy with whatever.”

“I’m fine with anything as long as it’s not a thinly veiled excuse to pick up fucking chicks.” Kuzuryuu gave Souda a withering look. “Do you have any idea how awkward that was?”

“I-I already said I was sorry—!” Souda got even more flustered as Komaeda chuckled. “M-Maybe go see a movie? I dunno... There’s also the arcade...”

“All that buildup,” Kuzuryuu sighed. “Well, whatever. We should at least celebrate you surviving.”

Komaeda applauded.

“Yay, yay, Souda-kun!”

“Shut uuuuuup. You’re terrible!”

“Don’t tell him to shut up,” Kuzuryuu snapped. “He’s just trying to be supportive.”

“Ehehehe.”

“You really spoil him, don’t you,” Souda remarked, snickering a little. “Our little yakuza has a squishy center.”

“Say that again and I’ll break your fingers.”

“Eek!”

“Kuzuryuu-kun, you shouldn’t threaten your friends!”

“Hmph.”

With all that, the atmosphere was light and easy. The three of them picking at and laughing together over minor, menial things. The very world was relaxed, the day to day comfortable and content. It was nice. No stress, no disasters.

_I’ll get to have dinner with my parents later,_ Komaeda thought, grinning to himself. _I’m looking forward to that. It’ll be nice. I won’t have much to talk to them about but it’s fine as long as we’re together—_

**_Is that really true?_ **

Komaeda paused. Strangely, it was as though he saw something lurking in the shadow of his sparkling gaze. Kuzuryuu and Souda looked back at him quizzically.

“Oi, Komaeda?”

“No, it’s... It’s nothing, right?”

_What is there even to worry about in a world like this?_

**_Nothing to worry about? Someone like you?_ **

_Huh?_

“Komaeda?”

“C... Coming! Sorry, I don’t know where my mind went, aha...”

“Yeah, I get that,” Souda said. “My mind definitely went out to lunch during cramming.”

“Your mind goes out during learning in general,” Kuzuryuu griped.

“Haha! True enough!”

Komaeda’s smile resumed without a problem. It was simple. It was easy. Nothing to worry about.

...so why did he feel troubled?

* * *

Despite that, the day went by as it always did. Carefree. Simple. Easy. Nothing to worry about. Souda lost quite a bit of money at the crane game, only for sob when Komaeda won in one try. Kuzuryuu grumbled but he enjoyed eating the pastries they bought. The movie brought all of them to tears, although both Kuzuryuu and Souda were too flustered to talk about it while Komaeda gushed endlessly.

It was another good day. Another fine day. He was in high spirits even when wishing his friends off. He was fine. He was happy.

There was a shadowy alleyway he had to pass by, and he ended up quickening his step.

He didn’t even realize he was sprinting until a car was driving up beside him, and he slowed as the window went down.

“Do you have someplace to be?” his dad asked cheekily, his mother waving kindly. Komaeda blinked a few times and quickly smiled in return.

“Perhaps,” he said as he slipped inside. “Hello, father. Mother.”

“It’s good to see you doing well as always, Nagito,” his mother said. “How were your friends?”

“Good, Souda-kun’s done with cram school so we’ll have a lot more time to hang out.”

“How wonderful! Still hasn’t found a girlfriend yet, has he?”

“Sonia-san is warming up to him, actually,” he replies, chuckling. “They’re becoming good friends, at least. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Is there anyone you’re eyeing, Nagito?”

“I...” For whatever reason, his throat closed up. He was quiet. Dead quiet. For the briefest moment, he thought of _someone_ that made his insides twist. “No, I don’t...think so?”

_Why does that sound...?_

“Aww, that’s a shame.” His mother chuckles. “Anyone would be lucky to have my Nagito.”

**_Lucky?_ **

_Is this really how parents are supposed to talk?_

For some reason, he wondered about that.

* * *

They take him to a monja restaurant, and his father is the one who mixes their food with ease.

It’s warm, the food is sizzling, and his mother is humming, relaxed.

“So how’s school, Nagito?”

“It’s fine. I’m doing well.”

“That’s good to hear.” She chuckles. “But you’re going to be graduating soon, aren’t you?”

“I... Yes.” His smile wilts as he nods. “Yes... That’s right.”

_For whatever reason, this feels strange. So strange._

“You’re going to be running the family business pretty soon,” his mother chirped. “Isn’t that exciting?”

“Mm...”

“Or...is there something else you want to do, Nagito?”

_Something else?_

He loves his parents. He loves his friends. To be with both of them is all he could ever ask for. Honestly, this is all he ever wanted. He’s never _wanted_ more than just this.

“No... I have all I could ever want.”

“Is that so?” His mother lit up. “Nagito, you’ve always been such a simple boy.”

_Simple... That’s right... Because everything else is just so complicated._

Komaeda blinks a few times.

“You’ve grown up to be a fine young man, that said,” his mother went on. “Your father and I are very, very proud of you.”

Komaeda smiles. Said smile wobbles.

_I really am so **stupid**._

And then, the griddle catches on fire. His father shrieks, pulling back as his mother screams. Komaeda only stares at the flames coldly, smile twitching and twisting.

_How could I be fooled so easily?_

“Dear! Dear, are you alright?!”

“I... I’m fine, but...!”

“Waiter—! Someone do _something_!”

The stench of burnt meat was almost grotesque. It’s painfully familiar. Komaeda breathes in smoke, he coughs, and then, before he can blink, someone has extinguished the fire. It still aches. His lungs, his watering eyes, his—

“Oh, Nagito, your hand! S-Someone get an ambulance! Right away!”

His parents are flanking him, squeezing his shoulders and cooing over him. It’s funny. This is a little more familiar. A little more sincere. It was good luck, wasn’t it, for his parents to draw in close and to hold him so tightly.

_After all, they never paid me much attention before. Really, it’s only in moments like this where people show how truly kind they are. Isn’t that wonderful?_

His eyes are stinging.

“Nagito... Nagito...?”

He squeezes them shut.

_Enough. Please. I want this to stop. I just...want this to stop._

“Komaeda Nagito?”

_I want this to stop already... It’s too much... It’s just...too much._

“Wake up.”

_I’m so, so, so tired..._

“Please. Wake up.”

Everything fades. He can hear crashes. Screams. Roaring fire. And then.

Nothing at all, save for that low voice.

“Please just wake up.”

* * *

Komaeda’s eye’s flutter open slowly but surely. It’s warm. There’s a fragrant smell in the air, of flowers and spice, tainted by something sickeningly sweet. It aches, all over. As if he had been nearly bled dry.

“Which would not be inaccurate,” Kamukura Izuru muttered. “Wretched thing.”

Komaeda blinks a few times to focus. Kamukura Izuru’s glare is directed towards something crumbled up in the dirt. It hurts to move his head, but he can get somewhat of a good look at it. It’s a grotesque, bulging flower with limp tendrils, dark as night, dripping with crimson red. It takes Komaeda longer than it should have to realize that was likely his blood.

He remembers seeing it pulse with life before, but... Likely due to Kamukura Izuru’s handiwork, the plant was now dead. Unmoving. Broken.

“What was that?”

“A parasite,” Kamukura says. “It finds prey to wrap around and keeps them immobilized with powerful hallucinogens. It would have consumed you if I did not step in. This is why I told you to stay close, Komaeda Nagito.”

Hallucinogens. He should have known.

_Of course...none of that was real, but...it was nice, wasn’t it?_ _It was so nice._ Komaeda grimaced. _What an awful, despairing display of mercy._

But all that said.

“Kamukura-kun saved me.” He can’t help but smile at that, laughing just a little, feeling weirdly giddy. “That’s awful! What horrible luck to be in your debt!”

Kamukura was quiet. Sullenly, he lifts Komaeda’s hand. He can hardly feel it, but when he glances over, he sees that it’s swollen and quite hideous to look at.

“This alleviates that debt,” Kamukura said. “I injured you in trying to pry off that parasite. I believe—it only loosened its grip in the first place due to your subconscious realizing the falsehood of the images it showed you.”

“Fascinating.” Komaeda blinked a few times. “Aha. Well, obviously it was all fake. A world like that could never exist for someone like me.” A pause. “You weren’t even there. It’d be terribly boring to exist in a world without any trace of you in it.”

“Is that so?”

Komaeda stuck out his tongue.

“I can’t move at all, Kamukura-kun. So you’re going to have to carry me.”

For what it was worth, Kamukura lifts him with ease. There’s not even a grunt of effort. Komaeda leans against him, and he lets himself relax. Kamukura walks, and Komaeda listens to his heartbeat.

_So he does have one._

It’s steady. It’s comforting. It’s simple. It’s nice.

“You know, your eyes definitely do make me think of red spider lilies,” he found himself rambling. “Beautiful, captivating, but utterly miserable and wretched. Despairing. It’s such a complicated feeling, but I was so sure that the two of you were similar.”

He giggles.

“But...you didn’t abandon me. You didn’t. So I guess I was wrong. Maybe...your eyes are more akin to roses, then...”

“You are slightly delirious,” Kamukura said. “So rest, Komaeda Nagito.”

“Mm...”

He lets his eyes fall shut with a contented sigh. He ends up dreaming of flowers, even still, of entwining clovers together and setting them atop Kamukura Izuru’s head. He would’ve liked to see if Kamukura Izuru would return his smile, but even in his wildest of dreams, he could never imagine such a thing.


End file.
